


When She Knew

by mobiusmobiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, Kid Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiusmobiles/pseuds/mobiusmobiles
Summary: Sasuke knew she'd marry Naruto from the very first time she met her.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	When She Knew

Sasuke has only been at the Academy for two months but Father is already disappointed. She’s the top of her class but Itachi had already been moved up three age groups by this point when he was in the Academy so she’s still behind. 

Usually Itachi picks Sasuke up at the end of the day, but he’s on a mission right now so Sasuke is taking her time packing up. There’s no one waiting for her so she doesn’t need to rush.

When she gets outside, though, Sasuke sees that there is someone waiting for her, someone much shorter and blonder than anyone from her clan.

“Hey, you’re Sasuke, right?” the blonde girl says.

Sasuke nods, “And who are you?”

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I heard Suzume-sensei say that you’re the best in the class! Well I’m going to be Hokage someday so I need to train with the best! What do you say?” the girl yells the whole time and finishes with a big thumbs up and a grin. 

Sasuke doesn’t return it, though.

“If you want to train with the best you should ask Itachi, not that he ever has time for anyone,” Sasuke says.

Naruto scrunches her forehead and says, “Who’s Itachi?”

“My brother. He’s the best ninja in our clan. He graduated from the Academy when he was seven,” Sasuke says, scowling outright now.

“Well, how old is he now?”

“He’s eleven.”

Naruto’s eyebrows raise before she starts scowling and pointing her finger at Sasuke.

“Why would I want to train with some boring adult? You’re the best in our year! I want to train with you! You can’t just push me off onto some old man!”

Sasuke thinks her brain might break for a moment but as soon as it fixes itself she smiles her absolute best smile at Naruto.

“Okay! We should go to the compound to train! You can stay for dinner!”

Naruto’s eyebrows raise again and Sasuke doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone with such an expressive face.

“Really? Yeah! Let’s go!”

Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hand and dashes off in the wrong direction but they’re both laughing as Sasuke pulls her back onto the right course. 

Sasuke decides something right then. She’s going to marry this girl someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one-shot. I saw some art of kid-Sasuke and kid-Naruto and I had to
> 
> Plus, Naruto thinking an eleven year old Itachi is an old man is peak comedy to me and I hope everyone reading this knows she absolutely calls him that to his face for the rest of forever


End file.
